Mortal Kombat
Mortal Kombat is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game is the most installment of the franchise was created by Ed Boon. Releases on September 2004 for Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC. The latest version of the game, featuring Ultimate Mortal Kombat, new gameplays and new modes, release on December 25, 2004. Story 500 years ago, the annual Shaolin Tournament, long the most prestigious fighting tournament in the world, was interrupted by the appearance of an old sorcerer named Shang Tsung and a strange four-armed creature, who entered the tournament and defeated the Great Kung Lao. This Shokan warrior was the half-human, half-dragon fighter named Goro, and he became the ultimate fighting champion for the next five hundred years. It focuses on a tournament call Mortal Kombat, held in Outworld by, the emperor Shao Kahn, the konqueror who deeside kombatants above the realms. This was all part of Shao Kahn's plan to tip the balance into chaos and help Outworld conquer the Earthrealm, he combines every sent to warriors in tournament, the winner will face off against emperor Shao Kahn himself. Gameplay and Features Principal gameplay involves one-on-one 3D style fighting. Mortal Kombat uses a single two-dimensional fighting plane (at 60 frames per second), although characters are rendered in three-dimensional fashion, intended to give depth and range to portrayals of various projectiles. Through the 2000s, the developer by NetherRealm Studios would keep their single styled fighting moves with four attack buttons for a different array of punches and kicks and blocks. A defining and best-known feature of the series is its finishing move system called Fatality. An original idea behind it was to give gamers a free hit at the end of the fight. The basic Fatalities are finishing moves that allow the victorious characters to end a match in a special way by murdering their defeated, defenseless opponents in a gruesome manner, usually in the predefined ways exclusive for the given character. A new feature is the "super meter", which can be charged by various actions during battle such as performing special moves, getting blocked by the opponent, or getting hit by them.9 The super meter can be charged to three levels, each of them enabling a different action to be performed. At the first level, it can be used to deliver an enhanced version of one of the character's special attacks; two levels can be used to interrupt a combo attack, and the full three levels allow for the delivery of a special attack called an "X-ray move". The X-ray move unleashes a series of attacks during which the game provides an internal view of the character being attacked, which shows their bones and organs being broken or ruptured. Extra features include a story mode during which the player plays as multiple characters,11 a Fatality training mode (allowing players to practice executing finishing moves),12 the Challenge Tower, tag team fighting, and an online mode. The Challenge Tower mode is a single-player option that includes 300 specific challenges of various difficulties providing currency rewards upon completion; players have the option of using in-game currency to bypass other difficult challenges, completing them later.912 Among the various challenges are "Test Your Might" (rapidly pressing buttons and using specific timing to destroy blocks of varying difficulty), "Test Your Sight" (following an object hidden under a cup or skull and revealing the object after a shuffle), "Test Your Strike" (destroying a specific block in a stack) and "Test Your Luck" (fighting under certain conditions, such as no jumping12). The four-player tag-team feature is an original feature, allowing two players to play together.13 During tag gameplay, two new types of attacks become available. The first of them is the "tag assist" attack, in which the off-screen character temporarily jumps in and performs certain attacks during the active character's combo. The other is the "tag kombo", in which the active character performs a combo that is finished by the off-screen character as they enter the fight.9 This combines with most martial arts techniques. The online mode includes a "King of the Hill" option, where up to eight players can act as spectators and play the winner of a fight. Spectators may also rate the fights and use the "forum" to determine how to perform various combos or moves observed during a fight.11 A single-use online pass is also included with the game which is mandatory to access the online components. Online passes are also available.14 As Utlimate Mortal Kombat arrived for the new version of original game, new improved graphics and upgrade your weapons and more, included Konquest, used RPG at adventure above for Mortal Kombat series. As Utlimate Mortal Kombat arrived for the new version of original game, new improved graphics and upgrade your weapons and more, included Konquest, used RPG at adventure above for Mortal Kombat series. In addition, each fighter has three different variations, each featuring a different set of moves they can use during the fight: for example, the character Scorpion features a Ninjutsu variation which gives him specific moves utilizing dual swords, a Hellfire variation which incorporates fiery special moves, and an Inferno variation which allows him to summon hellspawn minions to aid him in the fight. In addition to the usual Fatalities, Ultimate Mortal Kombat features two new types of finishing moves: Quitality, which instantly kills the player's character if they quit during a multiplayer match;15 and Faction Kills, two finishing moves given to each character based on the selection of one of the game's five factions (Black Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow, Lin Kuei, Special Forces, and White Lotus). Brutality finishing moves make a comeback, although different from the ones featured in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Brutalities now take the form of enhanced versions of certain moves that are triggered when said move is used as the final blow to win the final round in a fight, provided certain conditions are met.16 In addition, the game features stage Brutalities, which are triggered when certain environment interactions are used to finish the opponent. Additionally, stage Fatalities were reinstated in Ultimate Mortal Kombat, being available in each of the game's stages. Kombatants Mortal Kombat contains a roster of 50 kombatants (exclusive DLC). To the unlock secret characters as Blaze, the fire elemental and Cyber Sub-Zero, the cyborg version of Sub-Zero. Default * Aqua * Baraka * Belokk (Sub-Boss) * Blaze * Chameleon * Cyber Sub-Zero * Cyrax * D'Vorah * Ermac * Ferra & Torr * Goro * Jade * Jarek * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kai * Kano * Khameleon * Kintaro * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Lao * Kurtis Stryker * Liu Kang * Meat * Mileena * Motaro * Nightwolf * Nimbus Terrafaux * Noob Saibot * Pedro * Raiden * Rain * Red Robin * Reiko * Reptile * Salazar * Sarah Nac * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung (Mid-Boss) * Shao Kahn (Final Boss) * Sheeva * Sindel * Skarlet * Smoke * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Tanya Purchase (Expansion Only) * Abir * Ahmed * Alfi * Ancestor * Arakron * Arash * Ariana * Art Mn Blade * Ashrah * Atmosphere * Azar * Blossom * Bo' Rai Cho * Conán * Connor * Custer * Daegon * Dairou * Damon * Darrius * Desta * Divine * Drahmin * Dullahan * Emerald * Flame * Fox * Frost * Frostbite * Gecko * Gore * Havik * Hotaru * Hydro * Hsu Hao * Jaden * Kalypso * Karasu * Karim * Kenshi * Khroma * Kira * Knightware * Kobra * L'Vollum * Li Mei * Luna * Mahr-Ro * Mavado * Mephisto * Mithra * Mokap * Moloch * Naberi * Natbleeda * Nightmare * Nitara * Onaga * Penance * Quánjíshǒu * Rapha * Sand * Seeder * Serzh * Shujinko * Sunshine * Taven * Tavius * Taylor McTavish * Tikamado * Triborg * Umbra * Vaatu * Vesper * Wu Lae * Wynd and Rayne * Yaqona * Yoru * Zen-Zarr * Zenko DLC Mythologies Pack * Fujin * Quan Chi * Sareena * Shinnok Special Forces Pack * No Face * Tasia * Tremor Shaolin Monks Pack * Orochi Hellbeast Quest Fighters * Candyman (Candyman) * Chupacabra (Mexican Werewolf in Texas) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Gordon Freeman (HλLF-LIFE) PC * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Kratos (God of War) PS3 * Master Chief (Halo) 360 * Nyarlathotep (The Cthulhu Mythos) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) * Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) * Samus Aran (Metroid) Wii * Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes) Arenas # The Armory # The Bell Tower # The Bridge (cameo) # The Cathedral # The Courtyard # Dead Pool (Stage Fatality) # The Tower # Goro's Lair # The Graveyard # Kahn's Colosseum # Chamber of the Flame (Playstation 3 exclusive) (3 Stage Fatalities) only # The Living Forest (Stage Fatality) # The Desert # Hell (Stage Fatality) # The Pit (Stage Fatality) # The Pit Bottom # The Rooftop # Shang Tsung's Gardens (between Pit I, Palace Gates and Warrior Shrine) # Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits # Shang Tsung's Throne Room # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Soul Chamber # The Street (Stage Fatality) # The Subway (Stage Fatality) # Training Dojo # Wastelands of Outworld Game Menu * Brawl * Challange Tower * Endless * Extras * King of the Hill * Kombat Kodes * Konquest * Krypt * Living Towers * Marketplace * Options * Story * Survivor * Test Your... * Training * Versus Trivia * Mortal Kombat is the first game in the Mortal Kombat series and the first game of NetherRealm Studios. * Others have appear as cameos above Deviant Fighters. Category:Video Games Category:Mortal Kombat